Chibi chew made me do it!
by Lolly Dream
Summary: Furry lovin' in the woods! ChopperxBepo going at it! WARNING! Lemon / Yaoi… god I can't believe I'm posting this! xD / 2nd Chap By: GeckoMoriaShadowLord
1. By: Lolly Dream

**Title:** Chibi-chew made me do it!

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece nor do I make any money from this.

**Pairings:** ChopperxBepo

**Summary:** Furry lovin' in the woods! ChopperxBepo going at it! WARNING! Lemon / Yaoi… god I can't believe I'm posting this! xD

**Warnings:** Minor bad spelling & grammar, naughty language, yaoi boyxboy love, Furry Love, and … god I'm just so sorry for doing this! .!

**A/N's:** For anyone that does not like my warnings don't read I guess …it's not like I'm forcing you to.

So yeah … on my forum there was this quiz of a Truth or Dare game and I went with dare and had to write a Chopper and Bepo lemon then later on tonight Psycho Chibbi aka Chibi-chew made me post it … so blame her! xD

* * *

~~~ *x* ~~~

Chopper in Heavy Point, pinned down Bepo to the grass behind some bushes, in the forest, of the current island they were on. They would not have much time, others would come soon enough looking for them, each having their own crews to get back to. Their encounters were so fleeting, but their love was strong, and would stand against all time, and however far the seas separated them.

Bepo raised up as Chopper straddle his lap, and pulled his furry lover into a passionate embrace letting their muzzles clash with one another's, and their tongues probe out to run and lick over the other's. At the feel of Chopper's tongue on his, it set lose a wild burning fire deep within Bepo. He at once pulled his hands back to free himself of his orange jumper, pulling it from his arms and down his white fur chest so he could push it down his hips enough to free his ridged member, all while working as best as he could to not break the kiss.

Chopper as well worked to get his red shorts down, just enough so that by the time one of Bepo's paws were free, Bepo was able to let a large paw digit run down along the crack line of Chopper's ass. The feel of it made the reindeer shiver hard, and pull his head back to take a deep breath.

Bepo blushed, and it showed clearly through his white fur. He brought up his paw digit he had used to toy with Chopper's rear, and put it in Chopper's mouth making the doctor suck on it, and wetting it thoroughly, till the fur on it was soggy from Chopper's efforts.

Chopper could feel the polar bear harden further, and pressing his member all the more into his thigh, as the paw digit was then yanked from his mouth and returned to the crack of his behind. Chopper had to put his hands on top of Bepo's shoulders to steady himself, as he felt the overwhelming pleasure of Bepo making him stretch to take that digit deep. Bepo thrusted the digit over and over till it soon had the doctor whimpering, and begging Bepo for more.

It had been forever since Bepo had heard his love ask him for it … besides the dreams he always had of his love of course. The polar bear then wasted no more time to think about and turned Chopper around on his lap. Making Chopper's brown fur back rest to his white fur chest, as he helped eased the doctor down onto his thick dribbling member. At the feel of Chopper slowly coming down all around him, Bepo cried out along with his lover.

Chopper shut his eyes tightly, while digging his toes into the dirt and grass, as he pushed out trying to relax enough to get more of his cuddle bear in him. It had been to long, and Chopper could hardly wait for Bepo to fully claim him again.

Bepo slowly eased himself to the hilt, and let the doctor just sit there on his lap to give him time to adjust, but moments were all the young reindeer needed, and soon Bepo found himself helping the young doctor bounce up and down on his lap, bring forth from them both wild savage grunts, and growls of pleasure.

Chopper then screamed out as he felt Bepo hit his sweet spot, and with that he reached down and started to jerk himself off as Bepo held him by the hips, and trusted up into him till both of their pleasures were met. Bepo busting deep within the reindeer and Chopper in his hand, yet Bepo refused to let it rest, and kept himself within his lover, making Chopper then cum many more times with in the next half hour, till both were spent and fell back.

Bepo lay back on the grass, and Chopper lay on Bepo's chest. The doctor gave one final whimper, and then his eyes rolled back in his head. Chopper at that shifted back to his chibi like state of Brain Point due to passing out. The polar bear reached up, and protectively wrapped his arms around his now small lover, bringing the little doctor up closer to his head where Bepo leaned down, and nuzzled his muzzle on the top of Chopper's head, and gave lick to the reindeer's little brown cheek.

The polar bear went on holding that small body that gave his life such meaning and strength to go on. Bepo looked lovingly down onto the only other person in the world that understood what it was like for him. A man among the animals, and an animal among men, yet together they were just Bepo, and Chopper.

The polar bear moved his muzzle up then, and whisper into his sleeping lover's ear, "I love you Chopper."


	2. By: GeckoMoriaShadowLord

**Wild Animal in Bed**

_By: __GeckoMoriaShadowLord_

_

* * *

_

He wasn't sure what had attracted him to the white bear's side in the first place. Maybe it had been the rippling slabs of muscles rolling pristinely underneath the fur, maybe it had been the sweet softness of the fur itself, promising both a heavenly pillow and a comfortable grip. Perhaps it had been the orange janitor's jacket which sculpted the body so perfectly beneath.

Whatever the reason, Tony Tony Chopper found himself on all fours, in his 'man' form, his maroon shirts puddles around his ankles, and the grunts of exertion pouring from his throat as Bepo thrust in repeatedly. Apparently, there was a special made hole in the orange jumpsuit made especially for this purpose. Bepo had told Chopper that it had been Law's idea.

The hole in the suit, not their two having sex, that is.

Bepo's grunts were deep and low, of the back-in-the-throat variety and when they speeded up, Chopper knew that he was going to ejaculate. He clenched before he could think to attempt to prolong the act.

They cried out each other's names simultaneously and Chopper cried out again, more in surprise than in pleasure as he felt the sudden fluid warmth inside. He hadn't come yet, Bepo hadn't been touching him, and Chopper felt too embarrassed to do it either.

Bepo noticed, and being the polite bear he was, he flipped Chopper on his back as soon as he was out of the furry ass he had been infatuated with since he had seen it and proceeded to open his mouth wide in an adorable circle that caused Chopper to blush with adoration and enveloped Chopper with heat, wet with saliva, heated with friction.

Law's eyes widened his eyes the tiniest bit, then moving his hands quickly he whispered, "Room." Then taking his katana, he slashed the air, replacing Chopper with himself.

FIN

* * *

_Haha! Funn-ee~_


	3. By Lolly Dream

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~= **~~B&C~~** =~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

This is dedicated to

**GeckoMoriaShadowLord **

The 2nd place winner in the Contest within a Contest writing event on

The Yaoi Supernova Authors Guild

Our darling little Gecko-Hime was given the choice of Lolly writing a drabble for her of any pairing she wanted with any topic she wanted and her reply?

"um, okay...give me another chapter of Bepo x Chopeer. With. Handcuffs. and. whips. GO."

So this time you all have Gecko-Hime to blame.

Enjoy!

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~= **~~B&C~~** =~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**So You Want to Learn Bondage**

_By: Lolly Dream_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Bepo sat on the hotel bed with his now long time lover Chopper who was in Brain Point. In the little doctor's hooves was a book titled, 'So You Want to Learn Bondage' as he sat curled up next to his teddy bear.

"So why are we doing this again?" questioned Bepo.

"Well Sanji said in all good relationships spice is needed to keep the romance alive!" Chopped replied.

"Oh … So Sanji has a good relationship with his partner then?"

"Huh, …" Chopper thought back to all the many fights Sanji and Zoro had, some just starting for what seemed like no reason at all.

"Chopper?"

Snapping out of the daze and shaking his head to clear it from the thoughts the doctor replied, "Well Robin said it never hurts to try new things!"

Bepo frowned a big unhappy pout on his white muzzle, "All right well what does the book say to do for beginners?"

"You mean you have not read this yet?" Chopper questioned.

A bight pink glow tinted white fur cheeks, "Well no I'm barrowing it from my Captain, but we really do need to be careful with it cause its sups to be a gift to Kidd when Law sees him again," the bear explained.

Chopper blinked, "They are dating?"

Bepo blushed all the more, "I would not say that …"

Chopper blinked a few times looking up to his lover then finally just gave up trying to understanding what that meant.

"Ok whatever…" the little doctor then flipped a few pages and paused on a spot. "Oh this looks fun!"

"Well then read and maybe we will give it a try," Bepo offered as he snuggled into his little lover's side.

"Chapter Three. Learning to control. In this first fun situation, the dominate ties up the submissive and uses a long feather to tickle them. The dominate then press down on their partner's blander and makes them control their … to keep … huh lets skip that one!"

Bepo blinked, "But the tickling sounded like fun."

Chopper frowned, "We're skipping it!"

Pouting the bear watched his little reindeer flip some more pages, and then spoke up again in question, "Who is going to be the dominate in all this?"

"Well you are of course," Chopper said looking up from the book with sparkling eyes, "You're so amazing when you're in charge!"

"Eh?" Bepo gasped all red faced, "You really think so?"

Chopper nodded and gave his lover a hug, "You're going to do great I just know it!"

_Two hours later …_

Bepo bent at the knees and used his paw to try and pull the black leather speedo down some from cutting off circulation to … certain areas. He as well was dressed in a matching black leather vest and thigh high boots.

"Chopper this really feels uncomfortable," complained Bepo.

"Don't worry its sups to feel better the more we do it," assured Chopper, as he was handcuffed to the bed with his ass in the air, in Heavy Point.

"If you say so," replied Bepo, as if he really didn't believe it.

"Let's just get started. Now remember what we talked about! The safety word is pickles. If I say that you stop."

"Right," Bepo nodded and picked up the whip, "Ok then … here I go!" He drew back his paw with the whip then stopped, "Oh wait we almost forgot this thing!"

Chopper tried to look back over his shoulder to see what his lover was speaking of, but didn't get the chance as suddenly a ball gag was put on him, and he blinked in surprise.

"Ok … all ready now! Here we go!" and Bepo raised back his paw again with the whip in it's hold.

Chopper's eyes widen in alarm and jerked on the handcuffs, but lost thought as the whip then cracked down on his bare upturned ass. With a stinging sharp pain he cried out around the ball gag only to be answered back by another crack of the whip.

Getting his senses back and wanting to get away from the whip Chopper used his toes to quickly walk himself to the other side of the bed but Bepo kept managing to bring the whip down on his now very sore ass.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Chopper cried out again around the ball gag, trying to use the safety word but it just came out muffled, and then in a stroke of genius he shifted to Brain Point and slipped from the handcuffs. The little doctor rolled from the bed getting to the floor, but Bepo was right after him.

"Wait it's not suppose to go like that! You need to stay handcuffed like the book says," Bepo helpfully informed, as he cracked the whip down again on his lover's now little ass.

Chopper cried out again, and started to run around the room with his hooves trying to cover his ass as Bepo chased him around. Both knocking over this and that climbing over the bed and jumping off. It then ended with Chopper running into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

Getting the door slammed in his face Bepo blinked wondering if he had done something wrong. Softly he tapped at the door, "Chopper?" he asked timidly.

Suddenly the bathroom door was jerked open and Chopper shifted to Heavy Point and bellowed out, "PICKLES!" the ball gag no longer on.

Bepo gasped and bowed at once, "Sorry." he whimpered out.

"GAW!" Chopper slammed the door again, and moved to the mirror to try and look at his sore ass.

"Fuck Sanji, and his spice!" grumbled out the doctor and stood on tiptoes to try and get a better look at his backside. Frowning as he looked at the marks he could not help but think no wonder Zoro was always pissed at the cook.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**A/N:** Heh I think I'm just gunna take Bepo's example here…

_*bows* Sorry!_


End file.
